Tatters
by XxSilverdawnxX
Summary: Flameclan is left in tatters, devastated by the black cough, all of the she-cats did not survive, how will Flameclan survive with out reproduction? There fate rests on one cat Ember a she cat rouge who did not know what she was sighing up for when she joined. Now Ember has to help save the clans, but will she ever feel at home, with all the toms hungry eyes staring at her? OC's!
1. Prologue

Hey I want 1 review before I update :P

* * *

PROLOGUE

I curled next to my sister, Leaf, as we fell asleep, I watched our breath turn into white mist, then curl into the air. It was dawn, when the sunlight broke through the forest tops and bathed our pelts with its amber glow, thats when I saw him. A orange tabby tom with hazel eyes, his pelt seemed to be on fire, when the rays of sun touched it. He crouched, stocking a mouse, and pounced. I blinked in amazement as he quickly killed it with a swift bite. I stretched my fore paws and leaped off of the hayloft shelf. Padding quietly I stocked the tabby tom. My paw steps barely audible in the light frost. My sent was caring away from us, good. I padded through the under brush following him until, snap! A fox, a hungry one at that, it's ribs showing, and foam in its mouth came barreling into the tom. The tom momently off balance wobbled like a newborn kit. Then the fox slashed out grazing his flank, this tom doesn't know how to defend himself there is tons of things wrong with his stance. Letting out a cry of pain the cat slashed out at his legs, missing by hairs. Over my momentary shock, I ran into the fight. This tom knows nothing he should have when for the face not the legs I scoffed to myself, using a powerful blow to the muzzle, then sliding under the fox, I kicked him under his belly claws extended, leaving a red gash. The fox yowled and quickly limped off, his bones jutting out as he hobbled. I shook my fur and unsheathed my claws. licking my fur clean of the sticky fox blood. I looked at the tom who was examining the cut on his flank. I looked around the clearing for something, ah I found it, I picked up a few stocks of marigold and placed it a fox tail away from the tom, backing up I mewed softly.

"The marigold, it's for you cut." nodding to the plant. Mist started to gather in the forest and my paws felt numb, but my mom always said to help others in need. And I will not be the first of my litter to break it.

" Are you a rouge? you don't have any sent of the clans." he said, giving an audible sniff. The clans, I haven't heard of them in a while my mom, she used to know a clan cat. Her sister Dawn joined I think…

"I live in the stables" I jerked my head to the barn. His face turned into amusement, and I knew exactly what he was thinking "Kittypet" I growled. He looked at me shocked. Taking a step back I turned padded out the clearing.

"And for your information im not a kittypet" I spat. Turning to leave.

"Wait!" he called out. I stopped and looked behind me. "W-Would you like to join the clans?" join the clans? I thought to myself, I thought about this. what about Leaf? I looked at the hayloft then at the tom. I shook my pelt, and walked to the tom.

"Ill try, but if I don't feel comfortable with the life Ill leave, agreed?" I mewed. he nodded his head and lead to way into the forest. "Out of curiosity what clan are you from?" I asked, my head tilted to one side.

"Flameclan, the clans originated fro-" He mewed.

"I know the story, ok" I snapped, he nodded his head, confused but yet happy to have ended the awkward conversation. We padded to a scoop in the ground with brambles covering the rim. I padded through the entrance, the brambles snagging on my fur. Cats turned their heads in our direction, curious no doubt. I looked around the camp, everything was true, well what my aunt told me. to the leaders den, and to the last fresh kill.

"Oh, umm I forgot to ask you name" the tom said shyly.

"Its Ember" I said with a wave of my tail, "and yours?"

"Flamepaw" he said matter of factly. "Is your leader still umm.." I said trying to remember the name...it started with a D yes, Dawnstar, no, Duskstar, no Do-,Yes!, Dovestar."Ehh.. Dovestar right?" I asked. he nodded and lead me to her den, we padded through the vines the covered the entrance. The leader was talking to a speckled grey she-cat that smelled of herbs, a medicine cat, apprentice?

"You may go now Sagepool" she said flicking her tail to signal to the visitors, us. I walked up to the leader and bowed my head soon followed by Flamepaw.

"Hi" I mewed calmly taking a seat and wrapping my soft tail around my paws.

"Hi, what brings you here?" I shrugged and indicated to Flamepaw. Dovestar turned her gaze to Flamepaw. "Why did you bring her here?" she hissed softly.

"You know full well" he mewed to her. I tilted my head in response. "She wants to join"

"Is that so?" she asked me. I nodded my head. "Ok then." with that she padded out to a rock jutting out of the den and yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the high branch.""Ember do you wish to join the clan and learn the ways of starclan"

"I do"

"Then from this day forward you will be Emberpaw your mentor will be Gorsetail, may you pass on all you know to this apprentice." with that she flicked her tail in dismissal and padded back into her den. Leaping off the highledge she touched noses with her mentor.

"Hi!" I mewed as friendly as I could be. looking around I only saw one other she cat, Dovestar. "Gorsetail? where are all of the she-cats?" I asked tilting my head to the side. His eyes clouded with grief, then cleared.

"The Blackcough, it spread like wild fire, It killed all of our she-cats. We were lucky that Dovestar survived, but it cost her a life. We lost 7 she cats, my mate was the first to go, Dawnstripe." I sucked in a breath sharply, Dawnstripe...that was my aunt.

**-Thanks for reading see you next time!-**

**I want atleast 1 review before I continue**


	2. Chapter 1

**I NEED OC's SEE THE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFO!**

"Dawnstripe?" I mewed as to confirm that is what he said. He nodded, my aunt was dead? I decided to keep my mouth shut as he explained where every den was.

"...So in the morning we will go and explore the borders?" Gorsetail said. I nodded eagerly, and with a flick of my tail, goodbye, I padded to the apprentice den, a large willow tree with cavities in the roots. The leaves brushed my pelt was I walked in, two cats slept in front of me, a grey tabby tom and a blue tom. Laying down in a nest, I drifted to sleep, when I opened my eyes it was dawn, orange pink and blue mixed together in the sky. Standing up I stretched my fore paws, looking to my left and right I saw two empty nests where the toms were sleeping last night, and padded out of the den. As I emerged out of the leaves I could feel every toms eyes burning into my pelt with hunger. I padded over to Gorsetail, with a nod he flicked his tail indicating to the entrance of the camp. I padded out of the camp, uncraftable. Following Gorsetail as he went into long easy strides to a stream. As we stopped he spoke up.

" This is our border with Sunclan" As we started walking I smelled a squirrel, it made my mouth water, and I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

"Gorsetail?" I mewed. "Can I hunt, i'll be back really soon!" I asked, well pleaded more like it. He nodded and flicked his tail to the squirrel I smelled. It was nibbling on a seed, I slowly crouched and one paw after another I socked the prey pouncing on it, as it slipped my grasp is ran up a tree. I ran up it claws digging into the bark. After a few hours Gorsetail worried called out my name. Smiling I lept from tree to tree then finally pounced on him from above. He looked shocked then a grin spread on him face. I scoffed and devoured the squirrel. The rest of the trip went in a blur, Gorsetail showed me the rest of the border with Sunclan, Nightclan, Mistclan, and Earthclan.

**Oh and guys I need OC's PLEASE! all toms preferably, but you can add she cats, ill just use them for other clans. Write these things**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Others:**

**PLEASE I REALLY NEED OC'S**

**(This is a filler chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I need Oc's! read the authors note, its really important!**

As I walked into camp, a voice startled me.

"Hi!, I'm Stonepaw" I turned around to see the grey tom I had saw before in the Apprentice den.

"Hi, I'm Emberpaw." I said cheerfully.

"Do you want to go hunting with me and Blackstorm?" He asked, I looked behind us at Gorsetail, he nodded.

"You can go just be careful ok?" Gorsetail mewed.

"Ok! I will thank you, so much!" I purred loudly and grinned, turning to Stonepaw we sped off into the woods, with Blackstorm on our heels. I flicked my tail for the toms to be quiet, and pointed to a vole. I tilted my head to the air and grinned. Crouching I waited, the toms gave me a quizzical look, I just flicked my tail in response, to be quiet. Then Boom! a falcon swooped down and killed the vole but in no time, I leaped my paws outstretched, I pounced on the hawk, then killed it. The momentary adrenaline of flying, with the wind in my fur gave me giddy with glee. Smiling I buried my catch. I padded back to the toms, which stood gaping at me. I grinned, and followed them. "My, pretty and smart eh" Blackstorm mewed, I looked taken aback, was he flirting with me! That thought sent shivers down my back, he was too old for me, and if he wasn't, I still wouldn't like him. I stayed at least three tail lengths away from him, and mostly talked to Stonepaw. When we finally came back, I had caught 3 mice, 5 voles, 4 squirrels, and 2 hawks. The toms together only caught, five mice. But if they hadn't been bickering the whole time they would have caught something.

"Did you catch ALL that?" Gorsetail said amazed.

"Ya" I smiled goofily. Picking up the fattest piece of prey, a vole, I padded to the elders den, a thick bramble bush hollowed out. When I walked in I saw a sandy colored Tom with tabby stripes and blue eyes, and a grey tom with bright green eyes.

"Hi!" I said happily. "I'm Emberpaw and you are?" I mewed

"I'm Dustfur and thats Smokefoot" the sandy tom said nodding to the grey tom. I bowed my head, hi, and placed the vole down. "How kind of you" said Dustfur excepting the vole and giving half to Smokefoot. "You must be the new she rouge everyone is talking about, then, Emberpaw, you say?".

"Yes, thats my name" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I nodded eagerly, and laid down in a small nest tucking my paws underneath my chest. With that he started the story.

"Once upon a time there was a cat named Star she lived on top of a mountain, she gave birth to four kit's, Firekit, Sunkit, Mistkit, and Earthkit. One day Star died, protecting them from a fox. Her body, was buried next to a silverpool, Star's spirit was the first to go to Starclan, and she became the brightest star in the sky, Two Legs refer to this as the north star. Firekit, Sunkit, Earthkit, and Mistkit. Founded this area. When they split up they each gathered some rogues, and set their territory. Later they became, Firestar, Sunstar, Miststar, and Earthstar. That is how the clan formed." With that, I smiled and thanked the old toms, and padded out. Shaking my pelt, I thought about the story, and when I looked up, and saw the brightest star I smiled.

"Hey Emberpaw! come meet my brother!" Stormpaw mewed, I padded over to him and sat down.

"Emberpaw this is…"

**Hey guys thanks for your support! I need to know what should the blue toms name should be and what should he look like also, I need more Oc's! Please! ANYTHING I BEG YOU!**

**Also who do you guys want her mate to be? any suggestions! Pm or review it to me. I don't have this story planned i'm sort of winging it, so if you want something to happen Review or Pm!**

**DON'T FORGET OC's!**

** Thanks**

** -Silverdawn**


End file.
